


Patience

by Apocraphex



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocraphex/pseuds/Apocraphex
Summary: Sasuke has no patience when it comes to sex; he just wants to satisfy his needs and get it over with as soon as possible, but Naruto wants to teach his team-mate that sex can be better with a little erotic teasing…Originally posted on AFF in 2006-07-20Posted here for archiving purposes.





	Patience

Naruto knew Sasuke was watching him, he had felt his gaze upon him the entire day. How could he not; the dark haired teen had basically stared at him so intensely that it felt like he would burn a hole through Naruto’s body with his dark eyes alone. But even though Naruto couldn’t wait until the boring mission of tending to the public gardens of Konoha (Team 7 had received the simple D mission as an insulting punishment due to some things Naruto shouldn’t have said to the old hag Tsunade) was over so he could be alone with Sasuke, he was determined not to give him the slightest hint of acknowledgement, knowing it would only spur his rival later on.

The hours seemed to drag on for the longest time, and the sun was almost completely set beyond the horizon when Kakashi decided to arrive and inform Team 7 that their work was done for the day.

“Finally!” Sakura sighed as she wiped dirt and sweat from her forehead. “I thought he’d never show up!” She turned to Sasuke – as she always did, whether it was from habit or a never-ending hope of acceptance – and asked the same thing she always did after a completed mission. “Ne, Sasuke-kun, would you like to have dinner with me?”

Sasuke – reacting the same way he did as to prior his return to Konoha a year earlier – barely gave her a snort as an answer before he stood up from where he’d been pulling weeds and turned to leave. Sakura bit her lower lip, it still hurt to be rejected again and again from the one she loved, but she wouldn’t stop. One day Sasuke had to realise how much she loved him even after he went to Orochimaru, and love her in return! Naruto looked at his female team-mate from where he stood leaning on a rake. He felt bad for her, he would’ve liked to tell her she should get over him…but Sakura wouldn’t listen to him anyway. Instead, he simply grinned that huge foxy trademark grin of his and said what he always said after each of Sasuke’s rejections.

“Sakura-chan, I can have dinner with you!”

“Not today, not ever”, the pink-haired girl growled before leaving.

Naruto simply shrugged as he watched her leave. Sakura had warmed up to him after his years training with Jiraiya, but when they got Sasuke back she had returned to her old self. Not giving it much though, he headed for the other direction, into the forest outside of Konoha where he knew Sasuke would be waiting.

 

**

 

He barely got the chance to enter the hidden meadow where his daily sparring with Sasuke took place, before said young man was upon him, closing his arms around Naruto from behind.

“Took you long enough, usuratonkachi”, he murmured into the blonde’s ear before licking the earlobe.

“Needy, are we?” Naruto grinned as he pushed back into the other only to feel Sasuke’s hard-on poking into his ass through their clothes. Sasuke growled in reply and bit down on the earlobe in his mouth, making the blonde yelp. “Itai! I take that as the game is on, dattebayo!”

Without warning, he moved and attempted to throw the pale boy over his head, but Sasuke quickly blocked his moves and added his own. Naruto barely ducked the punch that would’ve sent him straight into a nearby tree. He tried to kick out at Sasuke’s legs to make him fall but the other quickly jumped away. He made the hand seals needed for one of his fire elemental attacks as he landed on a tree. He didn’t mean to harm Naruto, only weaken him until the other would end up on his back and thereby lose their daily sparring.

Naruto smirked; there was no way he’d lose today! He created Shadow clones to take the immediate hit of Sasuke’s attack and then quickly snuck around behind the tree to surprise Sasuke from behind.

His attack didn’t go as planned, though. Instead of delivering a swift kick at Sasuke’s back, his chakra control slipped for a moment and he ended up dragging the other with him as he fell towards the ground.

“Shit, baka…” Sasuke groaned as he rubbed the back of his head from where he’d hit the ground. “That fucking hurt.”

Naruto couldn’t help but giggle like a child, “You’re on your back, Sasuke-teme! That means I won!”

“Hn.”

The sparring hadn’t even started, and here the Uchiha heir lied on his back, defeated due to the blond idiot’s inability to thoroughly control his chakra. He didn’t mind though; even though it didn’t feel good to lose, he still enjoyed it when Naruto would be in charge of what was coming, as was the deal when they started having a sexual relationship. He grabbed Naruto’s head and brought it towards his to give him a hard needy kiss. He licked the blonde’s lips before biting the lower one enough to draw blood and then kissed him harshly again.

Naruto broke away with a wicked glint in his sky-blue eyes.

“Now, now, Sasuke-kun”, he chided. “I win, it’s my rules, I’m in charge.”

“Then hurry up and get down to it.”

Sasuke’s hands went from Naruto’s face down to his orange jacket to unzip it.

“What’s the hurry, Sasuke-kun?” He smiled mischievously. “I want you to beg.”

This put Sasuke’s lust at bay. Beg was not something an Uchiha would do.

“I may be horny, but I’m not that desperate.”

Naruto simply shrugged before flicking his finger on the other’s hitai-ate-covered forehead, something he knew Sasuke hated with a passion.

“Well, if you’re not going to beg, then I see no reason why we’re gonna do this shit right here right now, dattebayo!” He stood up and dusted off his orange jumpsuit. Despite his words, he wouldn’t mind screwing the Uchiha into the ground the very moment their mission ended, but he wanted something…different, this night. And not even the vicious glare Sasuke sent his way would make him rethink it. “I’ll see you at your house in an hour.” He let his fingers run through the raven black hair of his lover who still sat on the ground and glared at him. “I want you to take a shower and wait for me on your bed, ne?”

Without waiting for a response, he jumped into the trees and hurried back to his small apartment. Sasuke sat where he was for a moment longer before slowly making his way back home. He never figured Naruto to be a complicated type of person, and of course the idiot would have to evolve his personality at the very time Sasuke wanted to just have a decent little fuck.

 

**

 

If there was one thing Naruto never expected he’d learn from Kakashi, it was a taste for kinky stuff. Not that Kakashi had teached his students any of the things he did with his own lovers, but Naruto had picked up a thing or two from reading one of Kakashi’s treasured books that the young blond Chuunin had managed to steal. On one of Team Seven’s missions at some random village the previous week, he had managed to sneak off to buy the items he had read about in the book from an adult shop. Granted, the store clerk hadn’t wanted to sell the items to a 15-years young boy, but that’s what the Transformation technique was good for, right? After returning looking like his masked, perverted sensei he had no problems with acquiring the items. Hell, he even got a discount for being a frequent buyer! Not that he had wanted to know that part, but his frog wallet didn’t complain about the discount.

The items in question were packed in a small, anonymous case that Naruto currently carried in one hand on his way to Sasuke’s house. He used his chakra to quickly jump around from tree to tree around the Uchiha estate until he reached a tree outside of Sasuke’s bedroom. The bedroom window was opened as an invitation, and through it he could see the beautiful naked form of his team-mate lie upon his large bed covered in crimson red silk.

Sasuke noticed the blonde sitting in a tree outside of his window. He smirked to himself as he leaned back in the bed and started to caress his own body, spreading his legs a bit as an invitation. Naruto’s heart skipped a beat as he watched his team-mate put himself on a display for him, this was definitely not something that happened everyday. He couldn’t tear his eyes off the site before him, but if he just sat there he would climax before he got to try out his new toys on his lover.

As soon as he entered through the window Sasuke turned his lust-filled dark eyes at him.

“Took you long enough, baka.” He was aware that Naruto placed a small case by his bed but didn’t break the eye contact. “Now, is this good enough for you to come and screw me senseless?”

“You’re such a romantic, Sasuke-koi”, Naruto teased as he crawled onto the bed.

Sasuke grunted and proceeded to smash his lips onto Naruto’s, kissing him deeply while trying to get the blonde undressed. Naruto kissed him back before slowly leaning back from the other teen. He raised his hands to untie the Leaf forehead protector he constantly wore, slipping it off he placed it upon Sasuke’s head, covering his eyes as he tied it around the other’s head.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, neither of them had used blindfolds before. Naruto’s headband smelled of sweat and dirt with a hint of old blood but he didn’t mind any of it, nor the fact that Naruto wanted to experiment a bit…as long as the idiot didn’t take forever to get to the point!

Naruto’s breath ghosted over his hardening nipples, he leaned up towards him, urging him on. The blonde licked and nibbled slightly on each nipple for a moment before sitting back. The young Uchiha could feel him leaning over the edge of the bed and drag the case onto the bed and there was a soft click as he opened it. Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke’s wrists, gave it a soft kiss and then placed some cool metal by it. It took a moment for Sasuke to realise that Naruto meant to handcuff him. He sighed loudly as both his wrists were cuffed to the headboard of his bed; this could only mean that Naruto would drag this out…the bastard.

Sometimes Sasuke wondered why he had chosen to have a sexual relationship with Naruto, of all people. Why not someone like Shikamaru? The lazy bastard would probably find it too troublesome to do something like this, and right now Sasuke just wanted to get fucked. He never was much for foreplay; he had only bothered to do it the first few times with Naruto as seme as well as when Naruto was in uke position as to not hurt his blond lover. If there was one thing he learned from his year with the snake Orochimaru, it was how to love and crave for the agonizingly sweet pain of hard dry sex, to feel the large amount of blood run down his thighs and mix with his lover’s semen as it stung his wounds.

Naruto knew damn well that Sasuke was an extreme masochist at heart, so the dark-haired boy never figured why the blond insisted on dragging it out with foreplay. He was willing to go through a little foreplay to make Naruto more relaxed those times he was in charge, but this wasn’t the kind of torture he wanted for himself; to wait for the actual sex to begin. So far all foreplay had simply been boring to him.

“Open your mouth.”

No reaction.

“Aww come on, Sasuke baka! It’s not like I’m gonna do some icky stuff! Just open your mouth!”

Sasuke slightly parted his lips, which was enough for the blonde. He could feel something that tasted of strawberry and latex enter his mouth, and as Naruto coaxed him to open his mouth further he recognised the form as a small dildo that ended as a round ball gag. Naruto put it in place by tying the gag’s straps around the dark haired teen’s head. Sasuke tried to bite down on the gag and found that his jaw was firmly locked in place as his teeth wouldn’t sink into the material.

 

Naruto sat back and admired his handiwork. Blindfold, handcuffs and a gag – Sasuke looked delicious enough to eat! He smirked and lowered his head to the other’s pelvis. He started to lick and suckle on the sensitive skin below the belly button, trailing down to one of Sasuke’s inner thighs. Sasuke spread his legs willingly to give his lover better access and Naruto took full advantage of it although he made sure not to touch the hard-on in front of him. He moved onto the other inner thigh before kissing and sucking his way up to the belly button. He blew slightly on the head of the cock before moving off the bed.

Sasuke moaned in lust and frustration. He could hear the faint rustle of clothes being discarded and spread his legs even further in anticipation as Naruto settled back on the bed. He could feel the skin of the other against his as Naruto settled between his legs, but to his annoyance Naruto just continued to kiss and lick all over his body, his hands caressing him where his mouth could not be at the moment – but the blond idiot still stayed clear from Sasuke’s dick! He bit the ball gag in frustration as he thrust his hips up in hope of getting some sort of friction. His tongue swirled around the small dildo that barely reached the teeth in the back of his mouth, his fingers ached to bury themselves in the blonde hair but he was unable to move his outstretched arms. He kept his eyes closed; there was no point in looking into the darkness that was the inside of the damn forehead protector anyway.

Deciding to make the best of the situation, he relaxed and just *felt* the things Naruto was doing to him. A butterfly kiss on his stomach, a lick on his left nipple, fingers caressing the inside of his left leg, then suddenly slight pain on both his nipples as Naruto bit down on one and squeezed the other. Sasuke moaned out in pleasure.

‘That’s more like it, idiot!’ he thought as Naruto drew blood from his bite and his fingers continued to twist and pull the other nipple.

But as soon as it begun it faded back to the usual soft caresses. Sasuke had to admit though, as much as he loved hard and rough sex, there was something erotic in being tied up and having his lover explore every inch of his body in his own way.

Naruto continued his way down, worshipping every bit of Sasuke’s body with his mouth and hands. His mouth travelled down Sasuke’s right leg as his hand caressed the left leg, from time to time switching to pay the other leg equal attention with kisses and caresses. Thighs, knees, kneecaps, calves, feet and toes.

Sasuke surprised himself by letting out a moan; he had never even entertained the possibilities of paying attention to legs and feet. Naruto kissed each toe before slowly moving up again, placing Sasuke’s legs on his shoulders as he went.

When he reached the junction between the thighs he moved into a sitting position to look at his friend. His beautiful Sasuke.

Scars marred his body as any other ninja, but they had thankfully faded enough to almost melt in with the naturally pale skin. The faded scars just added to his beauty, in Naruto’s opinion. There was this huge white line over Sasuke’s stomach, that he had received from a sword that had cut into him after he had protected Naruto on their first mission together after Sasuke’s return. As much as Naruto hated the thought of what could have happened if the sword entered just a few centimetres more, it still held a deep meaning to them both. Sasuke had proved how much his blond idiot had meant to him, just as he had that day long ago when he had protected Naruto from Haku’s needles.

The blond leaned down in order to run his tongue along the scar and giving it a kiss before moving up to Sasuke’s nipples, kissing each of them before moving up to Sasuke’s face to place a kiss on his nose.

Sasuke locked his legs behind Naruto’s neck in an attempt to make Naruto hurry up.

“Want me to fuck you so badly, huh?” Naruto moaned in his lover’s ear as his hands travelled up the lengths of the dark-haired ninja’s arms to lock with the other’s fingers.

Sasuke let out a grunt as if asking if Naruto figured that out just now. Naruto chuckled deeply in his throat, and Sasuke couldn’t help but moan at the sound of it.

Naruto’s fingers slowly detangled from Sasuke’s and he let his fingertips ghost over Sasuke’s arms back down to his chest, leaving goose-bumps in their wake. The Uchiha bit down on the ball gag to stifle another moan, his pride wasn’t ready to admit that he sort of liked this foreplay.

Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke’s face – or what he could see of it – as his fingers continued their pilgrimage down Sasuke’s body, up along the strong thighs that still rested on his shoulders and back again to the muscled chest before resuming the journey.

He smiled softly when Sasuke moaned as he started to leak pre-come, his lover enjoyed this more than he let on! He kissed each thigh before letting one of his hands slowly grasp the weeping shaft.

Sasuke almost screamed out in pleasure as he started to move his hips to gain more friction. He was so close! Naruto moved his hand in a slow pace, his grip as soft as his caresses had been as he let his thumb stroke over the head, sweeping the pre-come over the hard shaft.

Sasuke fisted his hands around the bars of his headboard where the handcuffs were fastened and tried frantically to increase the pace, but Naruto’s hand moved away, which made Sasuke more frustrated. He wanted to snarl at the blond to keep his hand on his dick so he could finish off, but that sneaky demon vessel wouldn’t have any of that.

He let out a frustrated growl through the ball gag as he seized his humping and laid back. Naruto held back a chuckle as he resumed his slow pace and leaned forward to place his mouth against Sasuke’s jaw to kiss it.

Sasuke held back a gasp as Naruto started to suck on his neck, just where his cursed seal was located. He turned his head slightly to let the other get better access as he wanted nothing more than let his fingernails run down the smooth tan skin of the blonde’s back, drawing blood, but as it were his hands remained closed in a death grip around the bars of his bed’s headboard. Naruto’s left hand stopped to stroke the other’s erection and started to move further between the pale legs, the calloused fingers caressed the tender skin before the index finger began to circle the hole between Sasuke’s ass cheeks. Sasuke groaned and impatiently thrust his lower body onto the teasing finger. Naruto chuckled softly but continued to tease his lover for a few minutes while sucking on his neck. He was glad that his dark haired boyfriend was gagged, this way he could torment his lover without hearing his impatient comments of hurrying up and get to it. Sasuke needed to learn to drag everything out, to enjoy every single moment of the foreplay instead of just getting to the sex and have it done and over with until he had recovered enough to go at it again.

Sasuke grunted around the ball in his mouth as he thrust his hips again, his cock was as hard as it could be and in desperate need of attention. Without warning, Naruto shoved his dry index finger as deep as he could into the other’s body. Sasuke jerked up at the sudden intrusion and moaned, loving the small twang of pain and wanting more. Naruto grinned as he watched his lover while he slowly finger-fucked him. Sasuke was the most beautiful creature Naruto had ever seen, and being blindfolded, gagged and tied up on the red silk on the large bed made the young Uchiha even more desirable.

He sped up the movement of his finger, and Sasuke responded immediately. With a loud shout he came, spurting his seed all over himself.

“That felt good, didn’t it?” Naruto mumbled as he nuzzled Sasuke’s neck.

He didn’t know if Sasuke could hear him, as the Uchiha hadn’t seemed to have come down from cloud nine yet. The black-haired boy panted frantically through his nostrils as he began to relax from the mind-blowing orgasm. He could distantly feel Naruto clean him up with some cloth but still kept Sasuke’s legs firmly in place on his shoulders.

When he fully returned to reality, he could feel Naruto’s slicky fingers caress his tender genitals. He was still overly sensitive from his recent orgasm and here Naruto was, trying to coax him into hardness again. Sasuke snorted as he made to move his legs away. Naruto stopped him by placing his hands on Sasuke’s thighs to keep them still and Sasuke could feel that both hands were covered in something moist, most likely lubrication. He grimaced; Naruto knew very well that Sasuke wasn’t fond of using lube. Naruto had never understood his addiction, as the blond called it, to dry sex since he thought that it hurt just to penetrate and couldn’t imagine the pain that there must be on the receiving end. Sasuke had just snorted and called him an idiot in reply.

Sasuke nodded slightly with his head as a sign that he’d keep his legs were they were and Naruto’s hand soon went to caress his groin again. Sasuke figured that the blond’s other hand spread lubrication over his own dick.

Naruto’s hand softly caressed both testicles and Sasuke had to admit that it felt quite good. It slowly swept over the soft shaft, up and down over and over until he got a reaction. As the shaft started to grow hard, the hand moved back to the testicles before moving away, probably to get some more lube on.

Sasuke felt a finger caress his opening for a moment before it entered, the lubrication easing it inside with a single movement. The Uchiha moaned and wriggled slightly, trying to take it deeper to that special spot. It graced over the spot a few times, making Sasuke moan in pleasure between retreating only to bring another finger in. Sasuke relaxed his body as well as he could, and it didn’t take long before Naruto added a third finger, stretching him thoroughly and making sure to lubricate the passage as well as he could.

Sasuke groaned impatiently and Naruto chuckled. He moved his fingers around for a few more minutes before withdrawing them. He changed his position slightly and then placed the head of his dick against Sasuke’s entrance and pushed in slowly, taking his time with letting Sasuke’s body adjust to him.

Fully sheathed, he planted his hands on each side of Sasuke’s body and panted hard.

“Oh god, Sasuke…”

Sasuke moaned in reply and started to move his hips to get Naruto moving. Naruto slowly withdrew and then gently pushed in again, making them both cry out in unison. The blond started in a slow pace; making sure to get in deep and stroke that sweet spot each time which made Sasuke grew aroused anew.

Still thrusting his hips, Naruto let on of his hands remove the hitai-ate that covered Sasuke’s eyes. The black-haired ninja closed his eyes in response to the sudden light that filled his vision, but then blinked several times before his eyes adjusted.

They looked deep into each other’s eyes as Naruto started to quicken his pace, it didn’t take long until he was short of ramming himself inside his best friend. Naruto gasped as he felt that warm sensation in his stomach. He leaned in closer to Sasuke’s head as he shut his eyes close.

“Aah!! Sasuke! I…I love you!”

With that, they both reached climax. Naruto’s arms gave way and he let his body fall onto the one below him. Sasuke let him lay there for awhile before the pressure on his ribs felt too noticeable. He moved his arm and knocked his elbow into Naruto’s head, succeeding in making the blond ninja raise his head to look at Sasuke.

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

Naruto withdrew from Sasuke and laid down beside him. He placed his arm over the pale chest to keep him as close as he could as he felt sleep overtake him. Sasuek glared at him and started to wave his arms again as he made a growling noise, which made Naruto open his eyes to look at the beautiful face.

“Hmm? Oh I think you should stay like that. It’s quite nice to not have to listen to all your insults, you know.”

Sasuke answered by quickly moving his body and kick the blond idiot off the bed. Naruto yelped as he landed with a disgracefully loud thud, hitting his head against the floor.

“Hey! Sasuke-teme!!” Naruto stood back up and rubbed his throbbing head. “Alright, alright, I’m taking ‘em off.”

He fished out the key for the cuffs from the case and unlocked Sasuke, whom immediately went to take the gagging ball out of his mouth. He stretched his jaws and wetted his lips while rubbing the outside of his jaws with his hands to get the ache away.

Naruto placed the items back into the case and placed it on the floor before cleaning Sasuke and himself up with the cloth from before. He threw the cloth on the floor somewhere and laid down beside Sasuke again, quickly falling asleep.

Sasuke moved into a more comfortable position before turning to face his sleeping friend. He watched the handsome features for a moment as he thought of the recent events. Naruto had actually succeeded in making him enjoy foreplay, Sasuke himself had never thought the day would come but Naruto’s sensual caresses were just as pleasing as the sex itself. He smiled shortly to himself as he studied every single line on the face before him. He had enjoyed it, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get back at Naruto for doing stuff like this. He smirked and placed a loving kiss on Naruto’s forehead.

“I.... You too.”

 

~The End~


End file.
